


Snuggles in the Shade

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [46]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Picnics, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed and Thornstriker enjoy some time in the shade on a nice day.





	

 

It had been a very hot day.  But now it was cooler and the shade was just right.

 

Their picnic had to be delayed due to the heat, but even though lunch was a little late, it was much nicer now to eat Thornstriker's prepared lunch than trying to eat it while sweating out.

 

And after eating her sandwiches and little cooked potatoes, they were now resting under the shade as the sun cast the shadows deep behind the tree they were under.

 

"Are you hot, Thornstriker?" Bloodshed asked as he held her close.

 

"No... I'm fine." She snuggled into his chest, his tunic doing little to hide his muscles.  Whenever he wore something like this, it always made her blush.  Bloodshed was a very fit man and even though she had never been attracted to any muscular men before, she found him and his muscles to be very... attractive.  And comfortable to snuggle against.

 

Bloodshed was trying to keep his face from heating up as he felt the petite human snuggle into his chest.  She liked to do this during their picnics and while he wasn't against it (he really looked forward to it every time they went on a picnic), it was just something he wasn't used to.

 

He was used to women trying to smooth talk him, talk him into something that benefitted them.  Or just trying to get him into bed quicker.  He did have a reputation for being a good lay.

 

But not her.  No, Thornstriker wasn't anything like those flakey women who came flocking to him to try and nab some of his fame.  Or those whores he went to when he wanted to let out some frustration.

 

He loved her.  This little human that had caught his eye that day in the human market.  The one he slowly began to love and feared losing his relationship with.  He was an ogre.  He was an outsider to this kingdom and its people.  He was only here because his King had married the only heir, Princess Eclipse.

 

How many times had the thought that he might accidentally hurt her crossed his mind? Or that he would be act too aggressive, whether on his job or to protect her, and it would frighten her.  Scare her so much that she would fear him. Leave him. Hate him.

 

But she didn't.  Instead, she was still here, still with him.  Snuggling into his chest on their picnic outing.

 

When he put his arm around her, he always feared she would flinch.  Showing that she was afraid of the big, bad ogre.

 

Thornstriker only sighed and snuggled further into his chest.

 

It made his heart jump a bit.  And he pulled her closer to cuddle with her.

 

This was good, he thought as he looked up to watch the breeze come in, this was good.

 

END


End file.
